


do re mi

by brendonurie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonurie/pseuds/brendonurie
Summary: Okay, so Hansol's a virgin. What's Seungkwan gonna do about it?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	do re mi

They dance around it for weeks.

It starts when Hansol mentions he’s only been with one girl, and never been with a guy. Most of the members laugh or are shocked; Soonyoung actually pulls ₩5,000 out of his wallet and slaps it into Wonu’s hand.

“How far’d you get with the girl?” Seungcheol asks, through giggles.

“Um, second base?” Hansol doesn’t get the joke.

More laughter. Wonu hands the won back to Soonyoung.

“What? What’s funny?” Hansol asks.

“We just… Thought you'd be more experienced.” Mingyu says. “It’s a compliment.”

Hansol’s not the only virgin but he’s the only one they expected not to be. What is virginity anyway? Who cares.

“It’s fine,” Seungkwan, beside him, says to him under his breath when everyone else has moved on. “You go at your own pace.”

Hansol nods at him, then nods to himself.

“Although,” Seungkwan leans over again. “If I can just say: I think it’s cute.”

Hansol feels his eyebrows shoot up involuntarily. He doesn’t know what to say, but Seungkwan just rights himself in his seat and doesn’t look like he expects Hansol to say anything.

Hansol thinks about this in bed that night and gets himself off. It’s fine.

It’s like Seungkwan knows, because from then on he seeks Hansol out. On stage, in the dorms, when they all go out together: Seungkwan is glued to Hansol. Hansol feels terrible; guilty, like he did something he shouldn’t have. Like he betrayed the trust of a friend not to jerk off to the thought of him.

And then, he comes home early one day. As he passes Seungkwan’s door he hears something that sounds faintly like his name. So he pops his head in.

Seungkwan is on top of the covers on his bed, jerking off.

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry,” Hansol says, backing out and closing the door. He darts into his own room and shuts that door as well.

He waits several long minutes, but Seungkwan doesn’t come to his door. In fact, the whole dorm is quiet. When the adrenaline wears off, he realizes he’s half-hard.

As he’s about to pull himself out of his shorts, there’s a knock at his door after all. Hansol opens it to a flushed Seungkwan.

“Hi,” Seungkwan says.

“I’m so sorry,” Hansol starts.

“Don’t be,” Seungkwan says.

“But I–”

“Don’t be,” Seungkwan repeats. “Next time, join me.” Seungkwan turns and leaves without another word, even as Hansol tries to talk to the back of his head.

Hansol can do nothing but lie in bed and ponder this for hours. He maintains his half-hard status for the entire time. It’s almost tiring. Finally, he decides he has to ask Seungkwan what he meant. Hansol goes to Seungkwan’s room and is sure to knock this time. But in the time between knocking and the door opening, Hansol’s intention changes.

When Seungkwan opens the door, the two of them stand in the threshold for a long moment before Seungkwan steps aside to let Hansol in.

Seungkwan sits on the bed, calm, but Hansol is suddenly ravenous. He clambers on top of Seungkwan, putting his whole weight onto him. He bites at Seungkwan’s neck, eliciting a desperate little noise from him. Hansol presses a knee between Seungkwan’s legs, hissing at the heat there.

“Hey,” Seungkwan says, but Hansol doesn’t hear it. “Hey,” he says again.

“Hm?” Hansol’s mouth doesn’t leave Seungkwan’s neck.

“Slow down,” Seungkwan says, laughter thick in his mouth. “We’ve got all night.”

Hansol looks up, his eyes wide and dark. Seungkwan smiles at him, the way he always does. Hansol feels like he could pop every button off of Seungkwan’s clothes, but he’s nothing if not a good listener, so he wills himself to take it easy.

Seungkwan’s hands thread into Hansol’s hair, pulling him close. They kiss, for what feels like the millionth time but is really the first. Hansol realizes this and savors it, kisses Seungkwan deeper. Their tongues meet and Hansol feels gravity on every cell in his body.

Seungkwan must feel it too, because he groans softly into Hansol’s mouth. His hands ball into fists full of Hansol’s shirt. Hansol wants to be closer, closer, closer so he breaks the kiss to lean back and pull his shirt over his head. Seungkwan takes the hint and starts unbuttoning his own shirt.

When both their chests are bare, Hansol straddles Seungkwan properly before leaning back in to kiss him. The skin of their chests makes contact and the warmth there is enough to make Hansol see stars behind his eyelids. Seungkwan is soft and pale except the center of his chest where he is flushed. He is soft and pliant, except his hands which grip Hansol’s hips. He is soft and still, except for his hips which gently rock up into Hansol’s.

Hansol strains against his pants. He tries to breathe.

“Seungkwan,” he says, low. It’s all he can say. He cups Seungkwan’s face and searches his eyes. He finds heavy lids and blown pupils. Seungkwan’s tongue darts out to lick his lips. Hansol kisses him again.

“I really want you,” Hansol says. 

Seungkwan laughs a little, clearly amused at how gone Hansol is for him. Hansol doesn’t mind. It suits the two of them, this dynamic.

“I know, baby,” Seungkwan says.

Hansol melts. His head lolls down to rest against Seungkwan’s forehead. His breath trembles as he exhales.

How slow is slow enough? Hansol kisses down the length of Seungkwan’s torso, Seungkwan sighs dreamily. Hansol lingers at Seungkwan’s belly button, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin around it. Seungkwan grows noisier. Hansol figures he must be doing a good job.

Seungkwan tastes sweet with a hint of salt. He smells of soap. His skin is soft and reddens easily under Hansol’s teeth. All he has to do is breathe over skin and goosebumps appear.

“Can I leave marks?” Hansol says without looking up.

“I’m yours,” Seungkwan says in reply.

Hansol smiles with all his teeth into the fine hair below Seungkwan’s belly button. He moves to the hip bones that protrude at sweet angles. He bites down on them, sucking hard. It comes naturally to him. He pulls away to admire his work: four little red lines where his incisors were, some speckling from the suction. He loves it. He clambers back up to do the same at Seungkwan’s collarbones. Seungkwan squirms.

“What?” Hansol says with a smack of his lips.

“Up?”

“You said slow.” Hansol smiles.

Hansol leaves one mark on Seungkwan’s throat, and it’s the only one to go a bit purple. He licks at it, soothing, presses a kiss to it. Seungkwan moans for the first time at the pressure.

Hansol reaches down to palm himself and finds a small damp spot at the front of his pants. He moves to feel Seungkwan and finds the same. Seungkwan moans again at the touch.

“Can we… Pants off?” Hansol asks.

Seungkwan doesn’t answer, just starts undoing his fly and trying to wriggle out of his jeans. Hansol rolls to the side of him and does the same. When they’re both free, just boxers and briefs between them, Hansol resumes his rightful place atop Seungkwan’s hips. Before he can stop himself, he grinds down against Seungkwan and the feeling makes his eyes screw shut.

Hansol moves to Seungkwan’s lower half.

“You know I’ve never…” Hansol trails off.

“I know,” Seungkwan says.

“But I want to.”

“I know.”

Hansol admires the bulge in the front of Seungkwan’s briefs. He tests the waters with soft lips on the head of Seungkwan’s cock over the fabric. Seungkwan almost coos, the sound he makes is one of relief. Hansol mouths along the length, breathing in deep. The scent is heady and musky, not at all what he expected but he likes it. Seungkwan runs gentle hands through Hansol's hair, tugging a little when Hansol hits a sensitive spot. 

Hansol pulls at the waistband of Seungkwan’s briefs, revealing a small patch of coarse hair that Hansol buries his nose in. It smells and feels uniquely Seungkwan. Hansol plants a kiss on the base of Seungkwan’s cock, making the latter squirm again.

Seungkwan’s underwear comes down more and more, painfully slow, until his dick springs from them, landing on his stomach. Hansol takes a moment to take it all in, considering he’s only ever seen his own before. It's a little longer than Hansol's, if a little thinner.

Slow. Hansol wraps a tentative hand around the base, giving a few strokes the way he might give his own. Seungkwan's back arches into the movement.

“Good?” Hansol asks.

“Yes,” Seungkwan says, a little breathless.

So Hansol keeps it up. After a few more strokes a little glass bead forms at the tip of Seungkwan's dick. He can’t help himself; he wants to know what it tastes like. He closes the distance and licks across the tip. Seungkwan makes a little choked noise and Hansol finds he can't taste much of anything at all with that quantity.

“Keep doing that,” Seungkwan manages.

Before continuing, Hansol sits back and pulls Seungkwan’s briefs all the way off his legs. Seungkwan spreads his legs a bit, free of the tension and Hansol drinks in his anatomy in full.

Hansol returns to his duty at hand. He strokes Seungkwan sweet and slow, while licking at the tip of his cock with a broad tongue. Seungkwan’s breath hitches with each contact of Hansol’s tongue. 

Without really even knowing it, Hansol craves the heavy feeling of cock in his mouth. He looks up at Seungkwan before lowering his mouth down onto the head of his dick, lips meeting his index finger still wrapped around it.

“Oh my God,” Seungkwan says. “Your mouth feels so good.”

Hansol almost pulls off to thank him before thinking better of it. Instead, he begins to sink his mouth lower on the length of Seungkwan’s cock. If Seungkwan struggles to keep it together, Hansol doesn't notice; he shuts his eyes against the stretch of his jaw.

Spit dribbles over Hansol’s knuckles and he realizes how much he enjoys this. Seungkwan enjoys it too, based on how often he says Hansol’s name.

“Wait,” Seungkwan says after another few minutes. “I don’t want to come yet.”

Hansol pulls off with a wet pop. “Okay,” he says.

“Your turn.”

Seungkwan sits up and maneuvers Hansol so his back is against the headboard. He wastes little time in removing Hansol’s boxers. Hansol instinctively covers himself up with cupped hands. It’s more difficult when he’s painfully erect.

“Let me see you,” Seungkwan says, laughing again, fond. He moves Hansol’s hands away. “Wow.”

“Thanks?” Hansol isn’t sure what “wow” is supposed to mean.

“Thank _you_ ,” Seungkwan says. He leans over and retrieves a little bottle from inside his nightstand. He pours a generous amount of lube into his hand. He then takes Hansol’s length into his hands and begins stroking him two-handed.

Hansol is immediately blissed out. This is nothing like jerking yourself off. It’s tight and firm in all the right places and Seungkwan twists his hands as he moves them up and down, increasing the slide. He starts slow, with little breaks to pay attention to Hansol’s balls, gingerly but purposefully.

Hansol finds that his hips are bucking up off the bed into Seungkwan’s hands. Seungkwan is pumping him hard now, hands deft and quick. He snaps back to Earth when he realizes his orgasm is hurtling toward him.

“Stop,” Hansol says. “I’m gonna come.”

“Maybe I want you to,” Seungkwan says, slowing the tiniest bit.

Hansol whines, high and pitchy in the back of his throat. “I wanna come inside you,” he says, surprising himself.

“Well, how can I say no to that?” Seungkwan says. He gives Hansol one long, last stroke before pulling off. He adds a little more lube to his hands and reaches around to prep himself, just like that.

“I wanna see,” Hansol says. He moves so that Seungkwan can lie on his back.

Seungkwan has to really stretch to reach his hole at this angle but Hansol still likes what he sees. He watches with rapt attention as Seungkwan graduates from one, to two, to three fingers inside himself. Seungkwan’s face is a perfect picture of focus, like he’s trying hard not to enjoy himself too much before the real fun begins.

“Here,” Seungkwan says, passing Hansol the lube. “Ready when you are.”

Hansol is over-eager again, and tries to rein himself in. He lines himself up with Seungkwan’s ring of muscle and takes a breath.

When he pushes inside, Hansol nearly loses himself. The sensation is intense, and it’s all over his dick this time. Seungkwan's hot and wet and just the right amount of tight. He pushes in until he’s hilt-deep and has to take a moment.

Hansol remembers to check on his partner: Seungkwan’s mouth has fallen open and his eyes are shut, his hand lazily working his own cock. Hansol leans forward to kiss Seungkwan’s chest, letting his eyelashes flit against skin.

“Hyung,” Hansol says between wet kisses. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” Seungkwan says, that laughter back on his tongue.

Hansol begins to move. He slowly, gently pushes in and out of Seungkwan. He grips Seungkwan’s thighs, needing the stability. Between the handjob and Seungkwan’s ass, Hansol’s not going to last very long. He communicates this.

“Me either,” Seungkwan says. “It’s okay.”

Hansol takes this to mean that “slow” is no longer on the table. Make it feel real good, ‘cause there won’t be much more. He quickly works up to a steady thrusting pace. Each time his hips hit the backs of Seungkwan’s thighs, Seungkwan gives a little yelp. It’s cute.

In a surprising turn of events, Seungkwan comes first. Hansol watches as stripes of cum decorate Seungkwan’s stomach and chest. Seungkwan reaches out and grabs Hansol’s hand as he comes, too.

Hansol is quick to follow. He snaps his hips in time with the waves of his orgasm, coming hard.

“Yes,” Seungkwan whispers. “Come for me.”

Hansol falls so that his hands are on either side of Seungkwan’s head, propping him up. His hearing fuzzes and the corners of his vision black out. He screws his eyes shut to ground himself.

After a moment, he comes back to Seungkwan stroking his hair.

“Hi,” Seungkwan says.

“Hi,” Hansol says, leaning in to kiss him. Something occurs to him after the kiss. He leans down further and licks a thread of cum off of Seungkwan’s chest. It doesn’t taste like anything he can compare it to; it’s mostly salt with a little bit of sweetness.

“That was cute,” Seungkwan says.

“Thanks for helping me lose my virginity,” Hansol says, smacking his lips.

“You know it was more than that, right?”

“I know.” Hansol kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> if it seems like i was rushing to get to the sex you're right | [twitter](http://twitter.com/aiecksu)


End file.
